Reality is Better than Fantasies
by MissD.E
Summary: Emily wants Reid, fantasizes about him a little but thinks he won't want her. She tries to forget him while he's in Vegas  where he realizes that he wants her too  but when he comes back she finds out that the 'forgetting' didn't work. More happens...
1. Chapter 1

**Reality is Better than Fantasies **

**Coupling: Reid/Prentiss **

**Genre (For the whole story): porn w/ plot; fluffy comedy; Drama; Angst (little); Criminal (little); Friendship; all AU**

**Genre (For this chapter): Fluff; Friendship **

**Rating (For the whole story): NC-17 (M)**

**Rating (For this chapter): PG-13 (T)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Criminal Minds" or the characters recognizable from the show.**

**Enjoy =]**

…**...**

As the last person got off from the metro at that late hour Prentiss and Reid were left alone. The metro drove away from the station and into the tunnel. She was looking at him. When he looked back and smiled, thoughts flooded her mind. She wanted to get up from her seat and straddle his lap then kiss him senseless, maybe use the holders in between the seats pylons to get his mind shift to the "correct gear". She imagined them doing it as the metro drove through the tunnels with full speed, the lights blinking and finally turning off. Prentiss was starting to get wet. The knowledge that she couldn't do that with Reid was kind of stimulating and in the same time she felt sad about the fact.

He just looked so clueless and she thought that if she kissed him he would change and no be himself any longer.

She was sure that he had done such things before; that he wouldn't break if she jumped his bones, as she had wished to do so many times.

The metro stopped at their stop and they walked out.

"Are you going home now?" he asked.

"Yes, I have to feed Sergio." Emily answered. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?" she said before she knew it. "...or something without caffeine?" she added awkwardly with a smile.

"Thanks, but I'll be going home. I'm tired." he said with a smile.

Emily just nodded. _"Damn!" _she thought.

On the next day in the BAU Derek, Reid and Prentiss were at their desks. Spence was reading some case file and Derek and Emily were chatting about the night after tonight and going out. JJ walked in.

"JJ, are you free on Friday?" asked her Morgan.

"Yeah, me and Will were planning on a night out anyway." the blond answered.

"Cool. And how about you Reid?" Morgan looked towards his friend.

" I don't know." Reid murmured without taking his eyes from the paper in his hands.

Derek frowned. "Come on, my man! What better thing do you have to do?"

"Maybe I'd go to visit my mom in Vegas." said Reid finally looking up.

"That if we don't have a case." added Prentiss as Hotch walked in.

The unit chief walked into his office silently.

Reid looked at JJ arching his brow in question.

"I didn't get anything." JJ answered his unspoken question.

The day passed by. In the late afternoon Hotch walked out of his office; he asked for everyone to meet him in the conference room in five minutes. He told them to take the rest of the week off and the next one too. At Derek's question 'why' Hotchner simply answered that there's some money issues going on.

Everyone got out of work and went to different places. Emily just wanted to make sure she spent some time with Reid before he left for Vegas.

She really liked him. His was still his 'own self' only that he became more accurate with the shooting. She saw him once at the shooting-range. If he couldn't really hit the target before, now he was great. She just wished she could walk in, grab his tie and French-kiss him. That he would pick her up and sit her on the table next to the gun he's shooting with. Emily found herself panting silently at the thought.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Emily. It's JJ."_

"Hey, JJ. How are you?"

_"Good, thanks. About tonight, we decided to go to "the Hut"; you know that club on the corner of 23-rd and Raw Street?"_

"Yes, I know it." answered Prentiss.

_"Good, we're meeting there around 8 pm; you're coming, right?" _asked the blond.

"Who is going?" wondered Emily.

She thought that if Reid wasn't going she might arrange different plans in order to be with him... maybe turning up at his place for advice or something.

_"Me, Will, Derek, Garcia and Spence."_ informed JJ.

"Reid's going?" exclaimed Emily.

She wasn't expecting that to be honest.

_"Yeah, Derek was very persistent and Spence told him he'd go so that Derek would stop torturing him." _JJ laughed.

"Oh... OK... I'll be there." Emily told her friend.

_"I'm glad. See you later." _

"Later." Prentiss hung up.

*****  
>AN: Okay so… I have more of this written but it's in my notebook and I have to type it on the computer…  
>Pleaseee let me know what's your opinion so far - Review ;)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later she was ready to go out. Happy that Reid would be there. She didn't know why but she just wanted to see him. All those fantasies about him were making her all hot and bothered and seeing him was only making it worse but in a good way.

When Reid entered the club with JJ and Will he instantly frowned.

"What's wrong, Spence?" JJ asked him with a little smile.

"Too many people." said Reid looking at the crowd.

The dark club was full; people sitting at the tables and the bar, others on the dance floor dancing.

"Come on. I see Derek." Will walked towards the table where his wife's teammates were seated.

"Hey guys!" smiled Prentiss as she saw them approaching. The three of them sat at the table.

Some time passed talking and laughing. Reid was still not happy with the place.

"So what do you think, Reid? It's not that bad, uh?" Morgan was smiling at his friend.

"There are too many people and the music's too loud. Plus all that noise isn't good for the brain as-" Reid couldn't finish his sentence as Morgan cut him off.

"It's a club, Kid." stated Derek and looked around. "How about that girl?" he said looking at some pretty girl at the bar.

"What about her?" Spence asked absently.

"What do you mean 'what about her'? Do you like her?"

Prentiss really didn't like their conversation.

"She's pretty." Reid said simply.

"And what's better is that she's been checking you out." Garcia invaded the conversation.

Reid shrugged.

"Come on ma' man. Talk to her." Morgan said gesturing to Spence by tilting his head towards the girl.

She had long, straight, brown hair. Her dress was mid-tight, black, definitely a party dress. Her light brown eyes met Reid's when he was glancing at her. He stood up and walked over her.

Back at the table Morgan and Garcia had their happy faces on.

"Where did Spence go?" JJ asked with a hint of knowledge.

"He's going to talk to that girl over there. He might get some lovin' tonight." Morgan told JJ happily.

He was talking to her. God! Prentiss was really irritated. The brunette was definitely flirting; throwing her hair behind her shoulder, laughing with him. No really – what were they talking about? Prentiss could bet _she_ had no idea about... any of the things Reid knew. Well... if we had to be honest she didn't look stupid at all. Oh, what if she had missed her chance with him.

That thought was really getting into her and Emily quickly stood up from her seat and walked to the other end of the bar where she hopefully wouldn't see them. Together.

Unfortunately for Emily on the other side of the bar was something even worse. John – her ex. He was a rude, cheating, lying lawyer. His smart-ass talk and dominant way of dealing with things was making Emily want to take her gun out of the holster and shoot, and shoot, and shoot till there were no more bullets left in the cartridge-clip. That was scaring Emily.

"Emily Prentiss!" John said with a rude smirk.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Seems like you can't stay away from me."

"What gave you that idea? Maybe the fact that ever since we broke up 7 months ago this is the first time I see you?" Prentiss' words were definitely said with sarcasm.

"And you're loving every single moment of it." John demanded with a repulsive smile on his face. How could she have dated that guy?; she really didn't know.

Emily showed him her middle finger and started walking away.

"Oh... you miss that too?" John shouted after her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look back at him.

Reid and the brown-haired girl called Katy were on their way out of the club to grab some coffee when that happened.

"Is there a problem, Emily?" asked Reid concerned.

"Dr. Reid this is John Stanford. John that's Dr. Reid." Emily introduced thinking that if something happened Spence would remember his name.

"Oh... you call him Doctor?" laughed John

"That's because he's a Doctor." hissed Emily looking cruelly at the lawyer.

"Yeah? And what exactly are you a doctor of?" John smirked and without leaving Reid any time to answer he suggested - "Vagina?"

That was it. Reid hit him in the face with his fist.

Emily's jaw dropped. She was staring wide-eyed back and forth between Reid and John, who was on the floor. The man quickly stood up. He was about to hit Reid back when something strong grabbed his hand. John turned back to look at Morgan holding his hand.

"I wouldn't hit a federal agent." warned Derek.

John moved vehemently away form Morgan and scrawled at him.

"Emily, I'm so sorry." said Reid and looked slightly down.

"... Don't worry. He deserved it." Emily said still a little out of it.

"Is your hand okay?" asked Katy worried. "Come on. I live close by. Let's go take care of it." she added quickly and pulled him with her towards the exit not leaving him any chances to protest.

When Reid and Katy left the team decided it would be best to leave as well. Prentiss really couldn't believe it. And on top of all that Katy girl said that she 'would be taking care of it'. Emily wanted to take care of him herself.

She decided to go to his place the next morning hoping that he'd be there and not in Vegas or worse at Katy's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
>Genre (for this chapter): Romance; General<strong>

**Rating (for this chapter): PG-13 – R (T – T+)  
>Special thanks to a friend of mine who gave me the idea for this swerve in the plot. Don't worry though… this are about to get really messy in both the bad and the good way ;) <strong>

…**.**

As Prentiss knocked on Reid's door thoughts flooded her brain. And bad ones. Like Katy opening the door only in a towel or Spence opening the door and Katy sitting on his couch drinking the morning coffee he had made for her. Emily's mind was heading for an overload. Of course there was another possibility: that Reid had realized that he wants Emily and he invites her in and the door is closed behind them he kisses her passionately…

Of course none of that could happen if he doesn't open the door. Prentiss knocked again and rang the doorbell. Nothing.

She sighed and headed home.

The door of the elevator in her apartment building opened on her floor and Emily found herself bumping into him.

"Reid." She gasped "What are you doing here?"

"Actually I was looking for you."

"For me?" there was the hope in Emily's voice once again. _"He'll know. I have to stop acting like a teenage girl."_ She thought.

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened last night." He started. Emily opened her mouth to say that's it's alright but he kept talking. "I'm leaving for Vegas today. I need to check on my mom. JJ knows but just in case I wanted you to know too." He finished his sentence and smiled slightly.

"Okay." Emily nodded.

Reid smiled barely again putting his hands in his pockets and walking past her to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Prentiss spun around after him. He looked at her.

"Home."

"Don't you want to come in?" she gestured towards her door.

"I should get back."

"Come on Reid. Just for a cup of coffee?"

Emily closed the door of her apartment after she had persuaded Reid to join her for a while.

Reid took a sip from his coffee and looked at Emily. "Good coffee."

"Is there enough sugar?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "Did you know that sugar is a class of edible crystalline carbohydrates, mainly sucrose, lactose, and fructose, characterized by a sweet flavor. The etymology reflects the spread of the commodity. The English word "sugar" originates from the Arabic word "_sukkar"_, itself derived from Sanskrit. It most probably came to England by way of Italian merchants."…

While Reid was talking Emily was smiling. She wasn't really listening to what he was saying; she was looking at him. Really looking at him. She wished she could kiss him and see just how good his tongue is in 'performing other activities' than talking. She imagined him going down on her; his mouth firstly caressing her breasts then his kisses trailing down her stomach and then-

"Emily? Are you okay?" he got her attention by putting his hand on hers. She looked down at their hands then slowly lifted her eyes to his. "You looked kind of… absent."

"I-I'm sorry." Her voice cheated on her – it was trembling.

"What are you sorry about? I'm the one that has to be sorry." He looked down moving his hand away from hers. Prentiss caught herself before she whimpered in disapproval of that action.

"You? Why?" she asked hoping that she sounded like herself.

"Because of that random-facts-sharing about things that aren't very interesting anyway. Lately I've been doing that just to piss Morgan off." Reid smirked.

"Ha… yeah Morgan does deserve it sometimes." Emily laughed as well.

Later that day Reid took the flight to Las Vegas. Emily drove him to the airport. She was happy. She spent half of the day with him. But the feeling that he didn't like her back was devastating.

On the next day she went to her favourite café to get herself a muffin and take a walk. While Emily was waiting to pay for her treat she noticed a man checking her out. When she looked at him he smiled… and she smiled back. The man bought her the muffin and a coffee and they sat together to talk. He was wearing a suit, he talked smart, he was gentle and kind, he didn't pressure her, he looked wealthy; over all he was a great catch.

Emily gave him her phone number. He said he'd call. Thirty minutes after she got home she heard the phone ring. It was the kind stranger asking her out on a date. She took his offer and there she was on the next night dressed in a beautiful dress, her hair done, her make up done – just lovely. He was waiting for her outside a cab with a single red rose in hand. Their evening went perfectly. He paid the dinner, caught a taxi and when it reached her building he walked out of the car and opened the door for her. She smiled at him looking in his eyes. They said their 'goodnight's' and Emily walked to the front door of her building. When she turned to look at him he was still outside the cab waiting to make sure she got home safely.

Emily turned on the lights in her living room and put her bag on a chair. She sighed contently and smiled to herself.

Reid had spent all day with his mother. He walked in his room, took a shower and went to bed. These two weeks were all about spending time in his hometown not that there was a lot to do in Vegas except for playing in casinos or going to strip-clubs.

During his time in the 'desert city' Reid visited his universities, his professors, his mother, of course, almost every day. After all he liked Vegas and the time he spent there. But there was something that he missed. He thought it was the team or his work… he wasn't sure.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Angst; Hurt; General; Investigating (a little) **

**Rating (for this chapter): PG-13 (T)**

**Alright so… I know this would look bad but hold on tight 'cause what's coming next would look… well even worse at first then VERY, VERY good with a DEFINITE NC-17 (M) rating ;) **

**About Reid and 'the little phone accident' in the end - I really liked what happened in season 7 episode 04… it was kind of hot, wasn't it? but mine is nowhere near what happened then…  
>Enjoy =] <strong>

…********************

Two weeks passed and everyone was back to work. Reid walked out of the elevator with his hands in his pockets. He walked by Morgan fast only barely smiling at him. He sat at his desk.

Emily was at hers.

"Hey how was in Vegas?" she asked happily.

"It was great. All of my professors were happy to see me and to hear about my work." Reid smiled.

JJ walked out of her office and to him. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Spence."

Reid smiled at his friend.

"_Alright… what's going on here?"_ Prentiss asked herself. _"You have this great guy. He's being nice and you have a date tonight. And what? – I see Reid and I feel like jumping him right in front of JJ and Morgan." _She looked at her computer screen.

She thought… NO – she knew that she was giving it a try with Sean just because she thought Reid wasn't interested in her.

Truth was that Reid couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wanted their colleagues to vanish so he could ask her out tonight not on a date, he thought, just to hang out and if it went good to ask her again and hopefully she would like him too.

Later that night during her date with Sean Prentiss was feeling sad. She didn't want to break the guy's heart but he deserved to be with someone who loved him back and wasn't only using him for distraction (because she was in love with her genius colleague). She planned to break up with him tonight.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked her on their walk back to her place. "You were awfully silent tonight."

"I'm sorry." She said looking down. "I need to tell you something." She said when they reached her building. She turned to face him but before she could say anything he kissed her.

Reid couldn't believe his eyes. He had just circled the corner of Emily's building; he was going to visit her and ask her if she wanted to go out for a walk but then he saw some guy in a suit kissing her. He quickly turned back and walked away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emily pushed Sean away.

"I'm sorry. I though…" he looked down. He was sorry and confused.

"I think we shouldn't be seeing each other anymore." Prentiss told him her voice tight.

Sean didn't know where he had gone wrong. "Alright." He nodded. "Goodbye, Emily." And with that he walked away.

On the next day the team got a case. They had to fly to Tennessee.

Earlier when Reid had walked into the conference room Emily had already been there. She smiled at him and he immediately looked aside; his expression cold. She wondered what was going on. What was even weirder was that he didn't even look at her. Not once: while they were discussing the case in the plane, during the time when they were in the Tennessee's police headquarters. Emily was praying that Hotch asked them to go to the crime scenes or to the pathologist or stay alone at the police station – it didn't matter. All she wanted was to be alone with him for a while; to understand what was going on.

When Hotch ordered them to go to the first crime scene Emily was thrilled. Now they were walking towards an alley behind an old warehouse. He hadn't said a word to her. She was getting even more freaked-out.

"Reid…" she started.

"I think this is it. The unsub must have drove here with a small car. The alley isn't big enough for a van. And -" he looked around "- nobody can see what's happening here. Judging by the victimology the first victim wasn't planned so maybe this place was -"

"Reid! Stop it." Emily almost shouted. He looked at her with the same cold expression.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" he asked; no emotion in his voice.

Emily was surprised by the question. She didn't know Reid knew. "Why should have I? And we met while you were in Vegas and when you got back all we did was work." Prentiss said defensively. Reid took two steps away from her. "Reid what's wrong?" she waited for an answer but didn't get one. She sighed. "We broke up anyway." Her voice so low he barely heard her; her gaze down.

"What?" he asked hope in his eyes.

"We broke up, okay?" she almost shouted again which triggered his abrupt reaction.

"And why did you break up?"

"That's none of his business!" Prentiss snapped.

"Fine!" Reid snapped back. His phone rang. "What?" he merely shouted at the receiver.

"_Reid?"_ Hotch said from the other end of the line.

"Sorry Hotch." Apologized Spence.

"_Did you take a look at the crime scene?"_ the chief asked his tone hard.

"Yeah… I think the first victim wasn't planned."

"_Okay. Come back to the police station."_ Ordered Hotch and hung up.

They drove back in silence. Reid knew why he had acted like this with Emily. Emily knew why she had acted like this with Reid. All was clear. The only problem was that both sides hid the information for themselves.

**A/N: Please review… I'd be very happy to her what you think about this chapter and the story up to this moment. Feel free to share your expectations …  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Genre (for this chapter): Angst; Porn w/ plot (little); Romance (background) **

**Rating (for this chapter): R (T+)**

**Okay… so special thinks to one of my friends who wrote the arguing scene. (I changed it just a little bit.) The last 250 words from this chapter are a surprise and it was about time to give you something to think about *wink* *wink*. Again I wanted an angry Reid ergo the quarrel. I've always thought it's kind of hot to argue and then to have sex… (That's because of another TV series) **

**I would be glad to hear what you think :)**

**I hope you enjoy ! **

…**.*******************

The team worked on the case until around 11 o'clock. Hotch said that they should rest and the team went to the hotel.

Reid was in his room and so was Prentiss. None of them dared to open the doors of their rooms as they were on the same floor.

Emily was walking around her room. She really didn't know what was with Reid; why the hell did he act like this; what had he seen or heard…

Reid was reading or at least was trying to. He knew why he was angry about her boyfriend. He liked her. Seeing her with that man made him feel so… angry. He wanted her and he knew that she liked him only as a friend if so after all those quarrels. He didn't want to lose her as a friend as well so he decided that arguing wasn't doing to help anybody.

Prentiss was standing in front of his door. She was nervous. After she had stored enough courage to talk to him again she knocked on the door. In a few moments he was standing in front of her. His face lacked any definite expression. He didn't say anything.

"Hey, Hotch wants us downstairs. They have found a new body." Emily said. She tried a smile but he didn't budge. "Our profile's wrong." She joked but it wasn't very funny. A person was dead. But they couldn't know. Now it was clear to them that he didn't kill only once a day and that the police will have to search for a lot more bodies.

"I'll get my things and'll be down in a minute." He walked to his desk and took a folder. She walked after him.

"Reid I want to talk to you about Sean." She started her voice loud and clear.

"Prentiss you don't need to explain me anything."

"But…"

"Emily, forget about it. Everything's ok. Let's just go." He walked towards the door.

"No, you will listen to me." She caught his hand.

"Why is this so important for you? I told you everything's fine." He said in a very loud manner.

"I just want you to know that it wasn't anything serious!"

"I really didn't want to say that but I saw you kissing him the other night! Is that what you call 'nothing serious'?"

For a few seconds she didn't know what to say but in a moment she looked angrily at him and furiously said: "For your information he kissed me and if I have to talk about feelings I didn't even tremble."

"Then why did you start going out with him if you had no feelings?" he knew that this question didn't make a lot of sense. She just met the guy and decided to give it a try. Feelings don't just appear when you see somebody for the first time. They take time to settle, to clear up. Luckily Prentiss didn't notice the silliness of the question as she was too busy coming out with a good excuse.

"That's another thing… and is none of your business… I was just trying to forget. Plus why do you think you have any right to blame me? How about the girl from the bar? What happened with her?"

"To forget what?" he asked.

"I told you – that's none of your business, Reid! And I told you that nothing happened between us. Unlike you and that girl!"

"What are you trying to say?" his voice was high.

"That you're not as innocent as you're trying to make yourself look …and act."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he was starting to lose control over his choice of words.

"Hmm?... 'what' my dear Doctor. I'll just tell you that even you can't resist your urge for sex! You should've at least taken her somewhere."

"_Did you see everything?" he asked his voice silent now._

"_Well, yes, almost everything. At first I watched from stupor as I couldn't believe my eyes but subsequently I realized just how ugly this picture was. Do you want me to continue?" she didn't get an answer. "Silence means 'yes' doesn't it, Doctor? If fucking her in that alley against the wall of that club could be called an act of an educated person." She said. _

"_Why, my dear, why can't this be something that a person like me could do?" his voice was deep. He walked so close to her that she could feel his warm breath against her skin._

"_Because, well, because… this… hmm well people like you aren't like this." _

"_This is not a good reason and you know it." He whispered against her year and kissed her neck gently. "And until you find one I'll continue." He said again and kept kissing her. She closed her eyes and sighed .Putting her arms around his neck helped her bring him closer. He moved his hands down her back and lower. He picked her up and she moved her legs around his waist. He walked until she felt her back being pressed against a wall. She didn't care that she had called the 'picture' ugly – after all she wanted to piss him… but to be honest it was kind of hot. She desperately wanted to be in the girl's place that night and now she was. _

"_Reid…" she moaned his name feeling his erection push between her legs…_

***************\**

**A/N: Review please! And if you want to tell me what you think has happened next… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**Genre (for this chapter): Fluffy/Comedy; Arguing; Romance; Angst (very little); Criminal**

**Rating (for this chapter): R - NC-17 (M)**

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sure it'd explain the confusion from the end of the previous one (the words written in **_**Italic**_**) Well this story finally got to the 'point' and I hope you enjoy this and what I have written next as well. From now on I'm going to post mainly NC-17 rated chapters. Finally! It's my absolute favourite rating to read and to write so I'd be 'home' in the next chapters!**

**I really hope you enjoy! =]**

…**************************

"What are you talking about?" his higher than normal voice distracted her from her fantasy. No really, what was with her? She was arguing with him and that turned her on too?

"… Don't tell me that nothing happened because that would be a lie." Her voice trembled. She wanted him inside. Right now. … No! She had to get out of there before she said or did something she'd regret later.

"How do you expect me to tell you something that hasn't happened?" he asked shrugging slightly in a questioning gesture.

Prentiss looked down. Hey eyes landed on his crotch. _"Now! Get out NOW!"_ she mentally shouted to herself. In Reid's point of view her actions spoke anger. She walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He didn't want to let her walk out angry at him so he put his hand on her shoulder in attempt to stop her.

"I'll tell you what happened." He said softly. "We took a walk to McDonald's and bought colas. Then I walked her to her apartment." He told her. She was still looking down. Was she angry?

The answer to that question was 'no' – she was embarrassed. She thought that if she lifted her eyes of the floor to look at him she would … well she wasn't sure herself but it would have been embarrassing, especially now that she knew that he didn't want her.

"Then she asked me to stay for a while. I declined the offer and went home." He finished his story. She was still looking down. "Emily?" he said in the sweetest of ways. His hand moved slowly to her cheek and cupped it. He needed her to look at him. And when her gaze met his she broke.

"I want you." She said. It was a whisper so quiet.

His hand trembled slightly. He kept looking at her. Was she fantasizing again or was he getting closer? She didn't dare to blink. He took at step closer to her; his hand still on her cheek. Oh God he was going to kiss her. She subconsciously licked her lips. His eyes shot to them at the action. He was so close to her their noses almost touching…

And then the phone rang. Reid took step back. Emily took one too mimicking his action. He picked up.

"_Reid? Where are you?" _

"We'll be right there."

"_OK… just to let you know that the others already went to the new crime scene."_

"Sorry Hotch… we're coming down." Spence apologized and hung up.

Reid and Emily walked down to the conference room at the hotel. Hotch was waiting there looking at the board where the geographical profile was spread.

"The geographical profile is wrong." Hotch said as they walked in and sat at the table.

"Where did he dump the body this time?" asked Reid.

"It's not a new body." Hotch stated.

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked.

"It's another body." The chief answered.

Reid stood up and walked to the map.

Aaron's phone rang. "Morgan you're on speaker." He said.

"_Okay, so… this body has been here for a while. A runner saw him while trying out a new running path. The pathologist said that this woman has been killed approximately the same time when the first victim was."_ Morgan reported.

"Approximately?" asked Prentiss.

"_Yeah… the same day."_ Said Morgan. The three of them looked at each other.

"There are going to be more bodies." Hotch told his team. "We can't do more tonight. Get back here and rest." Ordered Hotch.

"_Alright."_ Morgan hung up.

Reid sat on his seat again.

"We're going to need a new theory." Started Hotch, took the case file and started reading it.

Emily knew that she should be thinking about the case but all she wanted was Reid. The tall, round water glasses in front of them could be used for something interesting she thought and her hand fingered the glass in front of her. When Reid turned to look at what she was doing her hand started moving slowly up and down the length of the glass. Reid watched her doing that a few times. He let himself show that he got the hint. Generally he wouldn't but now… why not? Emily smiled seductively, licked her lips slowly and bit her lower one. Hotch turned his back to them. Reid's hand moved towards the glass in front of him; Emily traced the movement of his hand. It reached the glass in front of him and he dipped two fingers inside. Emily's eyes widened; her hand stilling on the glass in front of her. Reid's fingers moved slowly in circular motion around the 'entrance' of the glass. Prentiss took a slow shaky breath in.

Hotch turned to them and they vehemently moved their hands to their laps.

"I'll talk to the sheriff on the phone. He has to form search-squads." Hotch was walking towards the door. "There are going to be a lot more bodies found. He kills two people per day." He murmured and walked out.

Reid rose from his seat and also walked to the door. Emily wasn't sure what he was doing. Was he leaving?

*************/ **

**A/N: Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ plot; Fluff; Detective; **

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**This is the next chapter. For those of you who were worried that they won't catch the criminal because they are thinking about sex – don't worry! They can do both! (At least in my mind ;) ) This chapter, as I promised, had sex in it so be prepared. If you don't like reading smut skip the first two paragraphs! **

**I really hope you enjoy!**

…************************

Reid turned the key and the door was locked. Apparently he was staying. Emily stood up and took two steps towards him. He met her halfway. Spence pushed her somewhat gently on the table on her back. His trained hands undid the belt, the button and the zip of the pants seemingly with the speed of light and then pushed his right hand in them; his fingers easily finding and rubbing slightly against her clit. Emily felt helpless in Reid's hand… or hand despite she could do whatever she needed to make herself comfortable.

In what seemed like a moment too early he pushed one finger in her. She used all her mental strength not to scream from pleasure at the move. Spence smiled slightly and started moving his finger in her. After a few thrusts another finger joined but Emily couldn't help it this time – she screamed. That's when Reid touched her clit again and moved his finger over it in circles. That was it for Prentiss. He felt his fingers being squeezed inside her. Reid took his hand out of her body and walked to the door. He unlocked it and walked out.

What the hell? He didn't even kiss her? He just 'delivered' and vanished leaving her to get herself together.

She stood up, zipped, buttoned her pants then fastened the belt. By the time she was done Reid walked back in with a case file and a marker for the board.

"The unsub kills twice a day. Probably once in the morning and once in the afternoon. So far we have been discovering only the victims from the afternoon because the late night patrols go in the little alleys checking everything." Reid was talking and writing notes on the board. "But what time does the unsub catch his victims? It's improbable that he catches them when it's daylight." He looked at Prentiss; his mouth slightly opened like when he realizes something. "What if the morning murders are before the sun rises and those which we assumed are in the afternoon are actually happening after the sun goes down." He wrote it on the board. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and JJ walked in. Reid continued "The unsub sees the people he kills as threats, hm, some kinds of demons probably. Before the sun rises and after it sets the forces of darkness walk the earth. Those people -" he spread pictures of the victims on the table "- they were alone. He sees them and thinks they are bad. Only the night creatures walk alone. He kills them to save the Earth from the creatures and dumps the bodies before the sun rises. During the day he feels safe and isn't aggressive but at night he believes the demons walk the earth." He finished.

"The first victim Joan Lestern – she may have attacked him – she used drugs and probably thought that he may have some. But look at her hair and clothes. In the dark our unsub's confused mind could have mistaken her for a demon." Rossi said.

"Good. We have a profile. Tomorrow it goes to the media. JJ-" Hotch said.

"Got it." the blond nodded.

"We tell the police now?" wondered Morgan.

"Yes." Answered Hotch.

In thirty minutes the team had delivered their profile to the police who had gone to work immediately after that.

"Alright. We can't do anything more. Everybody to their rooms. Tomorrow an early start." Aaron said. Everybody happily did what they were told straightaway except for Prentiss and Reid. He walked to the conference room to get his things and Prentiss was behind him. She had forgotten her … she wasn't sure what but she didn't want to go to her room alone …and she followed Reid.

He took his stuff. "Hey, you going upstairs?" he asked while walking back to the elevator with her by his side.

"Mhmm…" she murmured not sure how things would go. She would like having sex with him. After what had happened in the conference room earlier she was now even more agitated to sleep with him.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/o plot (well very little plot anyway); Smut**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**Alright smut lovers… this is what you have been waiting for and I have prolonged it long enough so there you go! I am extremely sorry for updating so late but I was busy :( and I couldn't update sooner :( **

**Anyway I really hope you enjoy it!**

*****************…**

They waited for the elevator walking inside after it opened its doors. She glanced at him he glanced back. She smiled biting her lip and looking down. It took her by surprise when his body pressed hers against the left wall of the elevator. He kissed her neck; his hands running down her sides. She moaned and pushed her pelvis against his.

Hotch was in his hotel room. He looked around. There wasn't a lot of furniture. A bed for two, two night tables on each side. The TV was small but he thought that maybe it would help him relax. The remote control was nowhere to be found. It was probably at the reception. Aaron walked out of his room.

The elevator stopped one floor before theirs. The doors opened to reveal a person waiting. Emily glanced to look at him and to her horror she saw Hotch walking past the elevator probably heading for the stairs.

"Hotch." Emily whispered and tapped Reid on the shoulder. He let her go and moved away putting his hands in his pockets. Emily ran her fingers through her hair and her clothes in order to make herself look reasonable. Luckily Hotch passed the elevator and didn't see them. These two seconds could have ruined everything even though nobody still knew what the 'everything' was. The person walked in and the doors closed. The man glanced at the couple and smirked while pressing the button that would take him 2 floors up. Emily looked at her feet. She was so close to laughing but that would have been a little bit too awkward. Reid on the other hand stood completely… normal; as if nothing had happed, as if nobody had caught them making out in the elevator while on a case.

One floor up and Spence and Emily were out of the elevator. They walked together to room 725 – Prentiss' room. She unlocked the door, walked in and turned the light in the hallway on. She then faced him. He was standing in front of the door just looking at her.

"Goodnight, Emily." He said, smiled and started walking away.

"Reid wait!" she said slightly stepping out of her room. He looked at her – his expression nonchalant. "Aren't you going to come in?" she asked. Her voice sounded perky.

He walked back to the door; she stepped in – her back to the opened door she was looking straight in his eyes. He slowly moved past her looking back with equal burn in his eyes.

After he was in she closed the door. Reid sat on the bed she leaned against the only table in the room where she had put her cosmetics. He was observing her; she mirrored. He confused her. She always thought that if she turned out being with him it would start slow; a kiss or two. She thought she would be the one teasing him. Like the thing with the glasses; she never thought that what happed could happen. But despite the initial surprise Prentiss realized that, in a matter of fact, she liked Reid like that. He was undoubtedly turning her on.

She chuckled slightly at the thought and looked down. Taking a breath in, she kept her eyes at the corner of the bed. Reid stood up and was right in front of her in a second his left hand on her waist.

She looked up. She thought he would kiss her but he didn't. Instead he picked her up and put her on the bed. She lied back pulling him with her. He kissed her neck again. She liked that but decided it was time for some girl-power so she pushed him on his back and straddled his lap. Emily started undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. When she was done she moved back and pulled him into sitting position then pushed his shirt down his arms. Her hands followed the shirt slightly gliding along the length of his arms. He looked at her arms then at her face. Her expression was one of …interest and playfulness?

"What?" he murmured.

"Interesting." She said her voice giving out her definite desire to have him. She was still looking at his arms slightly scratching with her nails.

"What?" Spence repeated.

This time she looked at him. "Nice muscles you have there, Dr. Reid." She bit on her lip again. "I didn't know…"

"You didn't ask." Was his witty reply.

Soon all clothes were scattered on the floor beside the bed.

Emily had taken her previous position straddling his lap only now that they were naked things got a whole lot 'interesting'. His member was sliding over her entrance missing it every time on porpoise. She couldn't complain though. The feeling of him moving against her clit was inexplicably amazing.

"Reid…" she groaned. Her head falling back she felt his left hand move from its position on her thigh up her stomach between her breasts and landed on her shoulder. In one swift move she was on her back and he was on top of her. She gasped from surprise but her gasp turned into a mewl as he pushed slowly inside her. Apparently he didn't mind it hard and fast but he didn't want to hurt her after all. In a moment he moved back just as gently and then back in. She could feel he wasn't going all the way in. "Why aren't you-" she tried to ask but he cut her off.

"Let's just take it slow." He whispered keeping his agonizingly slow and steady pace.

She nodded despite her willingness to protest.

Prentiss savoured it. His long cock sliding in and out of her, his body moving against hers. She moved her hands over his arms and back. She liked how he felt beneath her hands, inside her… Soon she started panting. She needed him to feel her up. She wanted all of him. Her legs locked behind his waist.

"I need you to-" she looked in his eyes. His movement halted. Then he pushed himself all the way in her and stars exploded in her head. She blinked twice in attempt to get rid of them but before she knew it he was thrusting in her harder than before. Her vaginal walls squeezing him every time trying to keep him there. The feeling was so sweet – almost unbearable. Her breath hitched in her throat every time he filled her up. He continued moving steadily back and forth; steadily but hard. His pelvis hitting her clit and every time that happened little bolts of electricity travelled through her body. She had forgotten about the rest of her body and she felt was him inside and her clit. God, her clit… little thought there was in her brain but she knew that if he touched it she was going to come very hard. But she couldn't make herself tell him.

Reid's brain, on the other hand, was working perfectly. He knew that she wanted to be touched but also knew that there were other people in the hotel. From hearing how vocal she was he was sure the neighbors would know what's going on. He calculated the possibilities – after all it was a hotel - and took the decision to make his lady come right then.

Gasp, pant, gasp, moan... scream. His hand moved over her breast and landed on her stomach. Then it slowly found its target and rubbed so gently. _Oh God!_ And she came screaming. Her nails scratching his back, her legs tightening around his waist to keep him inside, her vaginal walls doing the same thing. Her eyes were closed and the little spots of light were exploding behind her eyelids again only this time it was pitch black and only they were shining. Her breathing followed no order... In what seemed like forever her body went limp. Her legs moved back to the bed so did her hands which were only slightly holding on his biceps. She felt extremely warm; her head was light but her breathing was getting back in order. Perfect. That's how she felt. Why?- she remembered the answer of that question when he moved away. And then she heard his breathing – it was also heavy. She turned her head to look at him. He lay there looking at the ceiling.

Her brain was now starting to think again. First thought was: 'That was the most amazing, mind-blowing, hot, magnificent, majestic, superb orgasm she had ever experienced.' 'Yeah, she should call him Doctor in bed!' was the second.

He just didn't look like Dr. Spencer Reid right then, he just didn't. The way he had made her feel… Damn it had been amazing. She pulled the covers over them. She liked just laying there observing him and thinking. She was so exhausted… but it was worth it. She couldn't believe how strong the emotions she felt were. She didn't even know whether or not he had… Should she ask him? Oh dear God, how big was he anyway? Like her brain just absorbed that information. She though he was rather big initially but she generally slept with 'big' guys… but Reid? Had it been too long? And how about him? If he hadn't had a lot of sex what had happened a few minutes ago would have … well wouldn't have happened. To be so good and … she vividly remembered squeezing him with every thrust; experience was required to gain that stamina. And he was so gentle at first. And it was like he knew how her body would react. And… God, her thoughts were a mess. She was so overwhelmed by him and that …sex and her brain was so exited it jumped from a thought to another thought without finishing the previous one. _Damn_.

"Did you …" she started but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth so she licked her lips. He was now looking at her. "-come?" she managed to finish.

"Yea…" he exhaled.

"Good…" she chuckled. "I was too busy to have the most brilliant of orgasms to notice."

He chuckled as well but didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway? _Thank you_? No- that would sound strange. Or maybe 'Yeah' – that would sound like he was bragging with how awesome he is. Or maybe –

Her thoughts were interrupted by him getting up.

"Where are you going" she asked worriedly.

"My room." He said picking up his clothes.

"Why?"

"Because we're on a case. What if somebody calls us? Or comes straight at our doors?"

He had a point. She nodded and watched him re-dressing.

"I'd like it better if you were undressing." She joked.

"I'd like it better too but…" he smiled back.

So not like Dr. Spencer Reid. She liked that side of him and he was only for her. With that thought she lay on her back exhaling and smiling contently.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and offered her a smile. She smiled back.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." He answered and with that he was out of the door.

Emily felt strange for a second. He hadn't kissed her? Again? She shrugged it off. Soon she was happily asleep.

****************/**

**A/N: Review please! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Criminal; Action/Adventure**

**Rating (for this chapter): R (T)**

**I know I promised more smut but if I had put the smutty part along with this one this chapter would have turned out pretty huge but soon I'll update it – next chapter is 1000+ words of smutty goodness :D and I finished the case in this chapter so from now on it's all about Reid and Prentiss *wink***

**Enjoy! **

*********************…**

On the next morning Emily woke up. A content sigh escaped her lips. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Reid was looking at the case file when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it.

"'Mornin' JJ." He greeted the blond and smiled. "Would you like to come in?" he asked her.

"Yeah-" she walked in "-thanks. We have a situation. The police have found twelve more bodies."

"Twelve?" Reid repeated from amazement. "The first victim was found eight days ago. That means he has killed every night without taking a break."

"Yeah… Hotch, Morgan and Rossi are already downstairs in the conference room. With Garcia they are trying to come up with potential murderers." JJ informed.

"I'm going downstairs. I have a few theories." Reid said. He and JJ walked out of the room and Reid locked the door.

"I'm going to call Prentiss and we'll be downstairs in a moment." JJ walked to Emily's room and Reid walked to the elevator.

Emily opened the door in a few moments. Spence was already in the elevator.

"Hey!" JJ smiled then looked at Emily from top to bottom. "You're in a towel. And are wet." Emily smiled back and moved away from the door. JJ walked in.

"Yea… I needed a quick shower." Prentiss told her friend.

JJ turned to look at her with a huge grin on her face. "You had sex!"

"What? No! I didn't!" Emily looked around the room. There were clothes everywhere. Only hers but still it looked pretty messy. The bed was in a bad shape as well. The sheets probably had fallen halfway off the bed during her night activities with Reid; one pillow was on the floor as well. In one word – the room was a mess. She laughed.

"Oh, but you did!" JJ laughed as well. "Who was it? Do I know him?"

"JJ, I – There is nothing to tell." Emily tried to say without smirking but it didn't work. The memories were too overwhelming. She wanted to spill but couldn't; no – the right thing to say was that she wanted to brag but shouldn't.

Downstairs Reid walked into the conference room. Rossi and Morgan turned to look at him.

"Where's JJ?' asked Morgan.

"She's with Prentiss." Answered Spence.

"Okay my dear sweet friends. I am waiting for your instructions." Garcia's voice was heard from the speaker of Morgan's phone.

"Garcia search for people whose jobs require them to leave their homes before the sun rises and get back after it sets." Reid said.

"Or maybe who work nightshifts. Like guards-for-the-night. That would also match with the walking-in-the-dark theory." Rossi commented.

"There are 23 houses that have guards for overnight in your area." Garcia said.

"Look for criminal records. Like a fight in a bar… something that's probably happened at night." Rossi instructed.

"I shall call you with further information." Garcia told them and hung up.

"The police was situated at places that were likely for the unsub to hunt or dump the bodies." Hotch announced.

"Are you thinking that the unsub got scared and didn't kill this morning?" Reid asked.

"It's early. It's possible that the police still haven't found a body." Morgan theorized.

"He probably has days off. He can't work every day. It's exhausting." Rossi commented.

"But he still could get up and kill in the morning or go home later at night even if he's not working." Observed Reid.

"He might feel like he's helping the people that way; that it's his duty to 'slay' his victims." Aaron suggested.

Morgan's phone rang. "We're listening baby girl."

"Alright, so, I found 3 suspicious names." The tech girl said. Prentiss and JJ walked through the door. "John Miller – a fight in a bar 2 years ago. He was taken in custody for over-night. Currently working as a private guard of a house overnight. Riley Jones – he had an early morning argument with a supplier who didn't bring him enough bananas. The supplier called the police as Jones started throwing carrots at him. Currently working as a security guard for a rich family. Again watching their summer house overnight. And the winner in my eyes is Jason Staan. He threatened the life of a prostitute with a knife after she … I quote the report of the policeman at the scene "I walked towards him and put my hands over his crotch. I wanted to make him more comfortable. He looked kind of stressed and was looking around like someone was following him. He tried to stay as close to the light from the street lights as possible, though. It was strange. I was very scared. He took out a knife from his pocket and shouted. It was like I was the one who he was scared of. Then he ran away." Says the prostitute who was high according to the police officer." Garcia finished.

"Sound like our unsub." Hotch said.

"What's he working right now, Garcia?" Prentiss asked.

"Same as the other two. Looking after a house at night." The blond answered.

"Alright, sugar, send us his data." Morgan said.

"Already did my lovely but I couldn't find his address. And boys please be careful when walking around at night. Those prostitutes are very aggressive! I don't want any of you being stressed for life when it comes to sex. Au revoir." She said and hung up.

"Somebody should tell her not to speak like that. Sometimes there are other people with us." Rossi slipped in with a smile.

"How do we find this guy?" JJ asked.

Prentiss was looking at her iPad. "Garcia sent us the address of his working place." She looked up at her colleagues. "We go there and ask the owners of the house where does their guard live." She suggested.

"Good plan, Rossi, you and Prentiss go there. Send us the information A.S.A.P."

Hotch ordered and the two agents walked out of the room. They quickly reached Rossi's car and drove to the address sent by Garcia. They reached the house. Prentiss walked out of the car along with Rossi. She knocked on the front door and waited patiently. A woman opened.

"Can I help you?" she looked confused.

"I'm agent Prentiss, this is agent Rossi. " Emily said as they showed their badges. "We're looking for Jason Staan."

"He's out guard. What's wrong?" the woman asked.

"Can you tell us where he lives?" Rossi asked. The woman looked at him.

"Come in-" she said. "I'll give you his address." She walked into the house leaving the door opened for the two agents to join her inside. Dave and Emily looked at each other for a second and walked in.

"Here's his address." The woman had taken a sheet of paper and was now writing on it. She then handed it to Rossi and put her hands over her stomach in protective manner.

Rossi nodded to her. "Thank you, this will be very helpful."

Emily and Dave walked out and into their car.

"We're listening, Emily." Reid's voice was heard from the speaker of Prentiss' phone as she had called the team.

"We have an address. Rossi and I are driving there." She told them and then gave them the address.

The team walked to their cars and along with the police drove to the unsub's home. They all got there in the same time. The house wasn't big. The police cars which were accompanying the team were enough to surround the house.

Everybody was now out of the cars with their guns pointed at the house as they had seen a figure looking at them from the window just as they were arriving.

In a moment they saw the unsub walking out. He was confused.

"What's going on?" Staan asked.

"Jason Staan , you're under arrest for the murders of twelve people." The chief officer said as he walked to him. "Put your hands behind your head. You have the right to remain silent-"

"But I haven't killed any people…"

******************/**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the story as all =]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ plot; Smut**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**Hmm.. as promised - it's a smutty chapter ;) I really hope I did well and you like it! What else? - nothing much, it's porn w/ plot so… nothing so say but**

**Enjoy!**

*********************… **

A few hours later it was already time for dinner. The team had decided to stay one more night in Tennessee. They needed some well-deserved rest.

They had a meal and decided to unwind so they went to a bar. They found a table but soon Morgan and Prentiss stood up and walked to the dance floor. The music was very nice – actually perfect for dancing. There were a lot of young people in the bar as well. It was busy but that was not a problem for Reid this time because he also decided to dance. He walked to Prentiss and asked her to walk with him to the other side of the crowded dance floor. He didn't want the rest of the team to see them. The answer came as the song changed to something bouncy but in the same time pretty good for seduction. Prentiss danced around Reid who moved just a little but used his hands to guide her. Soon Prentiss noticed how the others were watching them while dancing. She thought about what the others could be seeing. _"Oh God, it's like we're having sex on the dance floor."_ the brunette thought. She liked it thought. It was fun. Soon he led her out. Of course before that they made an excuse they were tired and they would be sharing a taxi to the hotel. Partly that was true.

Outside it was warm and the moon was shining bright. They caught a taxi and got in. After telling the address of the hotel to the driver they sat in complete silence on the back seat. Prentiss was wondering whether they would have another mind-blowing night together. She looked at Reid. When he looked back she smiled and leaned forward. He moved so that he was able to grab her waist and then he positioned her in his lab. The driver looked in the mirror, shook his head and smiled. Prentiss was exited she had never done something like that in a taxi. He leaned in and kissed her neck; a place he knew she liked being kissed. She put her right hand around his neck and her left in his hair. His hands trailed down and over her ass, his left hand settling there, whereas his right slid even further until she felt his fingers over her clit. Damn her jeans. She moved against his hand moaning silently. The man knew what he was doing; moving his hand backwards and forward over her now damp womanhood. A few more minutes like this and she was going to come. In a taxi!

Thankfully the driver stopped and cleared his throat.

"Hmm… excuse me. We're here." He said trying not to look at them.

Reid moved his hand back to her waist to help her shift so that he could pay for the ride. She sat on her seat her right leg over his left. She didn't want to break contact. Spence paid. She moved her leg from his when he took her hand and opened the door of the car. He walked out and helped her out after him. He said goodnight to the taxi driver and slammed the door shut. The taxi drove away and Prentiss and Reid walked inside the hotel. She was clenching his hand falling into step with him though she was slightly falling behind with half a step. They walked like this to the elevator and then to her room. She let him go and unlocked the door. They walked in. Clothes were soon off of them. She was now lying on the bed on her back and he was kissing her stomach gently still going south. Soon his mouth reached her spot. She gasped and put her hand in his hair to encourage him to continue. He licked her clit then sucked slightly on it. His tongue dipped in her and wiggled around sending shots of pleasure through her body. Then he turned attention to her clit again kissing it then he blew lightly; she hissed. In a moment she felt him shift on the bed and then a finger grazing over her folds. Then he very gently pushed his finger in her. She moaned again. He lowered his head and kissed her clit in a moment letting his tongue play with it. Soon one more finger dipped in her. She felt him move again and then his fingers stroking her just… at… the… right… spot.

"Reid!" she practically moaned his name and came; waves of pleasure travelling through her body. Her legs moved making it impossible for his hand to move from its current position inside her. When she opened her yeas again he was smirking. She just kept her gaze locked with his. Her legs felt limb and she let them rest by laying them on the bed in the same time letting go of his hand. In a moment he pulled it out. She murmured something unintelligible and slowly sat on the bed. She moved her legs to her chest and hugged them putting her hand on her right knee looking at him.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm happy if you're happy." He said in his in-a-matter-of-fact way with a smile.

"I'm very happy." She confirmed but things can't be left unfinished. She winked and crawled to him. Standing on her knees she pushed him on his back and started kissing his chest repeating his actions. He groaned and it was time for Prentiss to smirk. When she finally reached her present she licked her lips. He was watching her but she decided to tease and not look in his eyes. She licked his shaft like a lollipop, then, from base to top. She liked his taste. Her mouth went around the tip and she sucked gently. She noticed his hands clenching the sheets but he moved just a little bit, unlike most guys. He was a gentleman she thought and then she thought that this was a rather strange thing to say in this situation. Anyway her mouth let go of him only to be replaced by her hand. She slowly pumped up and down loving the feeling of him. She leaned in again and took him in her mouth while her hand kept sliding up and down along his length. She moaned as her tongue circled around him. Her free hand moving to touch herself which he didn't leave unnoticed. He was just turning her on so much. But only in a few she heard his voice say _'stop'._

She moved back and looked at him confused. "Am I not doing well? Don't you like it?" she asked worry written all over her features now.

"No. I think you're doing a little too well." He chuckled.

"Oh…" she simply said and resumed her actions.

"Prentiss I'm going to-"

"That's the idea, Dr. Reid." She moved away again and then returned to sucking on him.

And as said he did come. His rich taste filled her mouth. She moaned; her fingers that were on her were now moving rapidly inside her. She slowed every drop of him and then sat up.

"Emily-" he started.

"Yes…" she smiled contently.

He said nothing more; just sat up and pushed her back on the bed. She screamed from surprise and then giggled. He was so amazing.

"I noticed you touching yourself. Do you want me to touch you?" he asked.

_'So not Reid.' _She though then nodded. "But don't make me come." She required. He looked at her in question. "I don't think I can take it once more." Emily explained. Reid nodded and put his hand over her womanhood. She bit her lip and took a deep breath in. He gently caressed her for a few minutes then he moved away and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked contentment in her voice.

"If I stay a minute more I'm not sure if I'd be able to walk away from you unless I have made you come at least a few more times." He explained while putting his clothes back on.

She smiled. Yes, he was amazing. In a few minutes they said their goodnights and he was out of the door.

*********************/**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter .. pretty pleaseee…  
>Reviews make my day better! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Porn w/ Plot; Romance; Smut**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**I know that what I wrote happens so very rarely in real life but I just felt like writing a _love_scene not a fuck scene. *Sigh* … I hope I did well, at least! **

**Enjoy! =] **

**************************….**

On the next day the team had breakfast and left for Quantico. After the flight everybody went home. Hotch told them to take the next two days off.

The same evening Prentiss' phone rang. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." Reid said in the receiver.

"Hey." Emily smiled when she heard his voice.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go …on a …date… with me …tomorrow evening?"

"Hmm… I … Yes! Sure!" she was confused but happy.

"I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Absolutely. ... What should I wear?" she asked.

"Hmm… something for an elegant restaurant." It sounded like a suggestion and Emily chuckled.

"Okay." She smiled again. She had a date with Reid.

"See you tomorrow then." He said.

"Bye…" she sighed. They hung up.

And tomorrow came so soon. Emily was preparing the whole day – cosmetics, bath, choosing the perfect dress, make up later on; and exactly at seven o'clock she heard the doorbell. She was ready; last glance in the mirror and she headed downstairs.

Reid was waiting in front of his car; holding flowers. When Emily opened the door and he saw her in that just-above-the-knee, close-fitting, red, silk dress he almost dropped the flowers. She was so beautiful. Her hair was falling gently over her shoulders, her face was glowing, the jewelry she wore was matching perfectly with the dress. She was beautiful.

When she was finally standing in front of him he dared to move opening the door for her. Before she walked in he clumsily handed her the flowers. She smiled and he was struck again.

"You're just stunning." He told her and she looked down for a moment.

"You look good yourself." She said.

In about ten minutes they got to the restaurant. They walked in, the maître d' lead them to their table. The restaurant was classy and romantic. Emily felt amazing there with Reid. He was such a gentleman. They ordered, got served, had desert, he paid the bill, they left and got back in the car and he drove her home, and there was not a moment that she felt bored or uninterested in their conversation. She simply had a splendid time! She couldn't stop smiling; she loved it, she loved him? Prentiss wasn't sure but it felt like love. She'd known him for such a long time; they had been through so much together and now that she could see more of him, now that she knew him better she could sense something just buzzing inside her every time she heard his voice or looked at him.

Now they stopped in front of her apartment building. He walked out to open the door for her then took her hand to help her out of the vehicle. She smiled, took his hand and she was out. The night was beautiful and warm. The moon and the stars were shining bright, the air smelled like blossoms – simply perfect. And then it happened; he leaned in and kissed her lips so gently. She trembled and her eyelids closed. He pulled back in a second. She looked at him with a small, barely visible smile.

He took one small step backwards and putting his hands in his pockets he said "Good night, Emily."

She blinked … "Don't you want to come in for a cup of… de-caffeine?" Prentiss suggested with a light chuckle.

"I'd love that." He told her; closed the car door and pressed the button to lock the car and set the alarm.

They walked inside. Soon they were in Emily's apartment.

"Would you like some tea instead? It's a bit late for coffee…" she asked as she headed for the kitchen.

"Yes, tea would be nice." Reid smiled and watched her walk there.

"Take a seat. I'll be right back." She said and Reid sat on the couch.

In a few minutes Prentiss walked back with a mug in each hand. She gave one of them to Reid and sat on the couch next to him on his right putting her legs next to her on her right; that way she leaned slightly at him. He took a sip.

"Good tea." He said.

"Thanks. … Do you want to watch something?" she suggested leaning forward to grab the remote from the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Whatever the lady needs." He teased.

Emily smiled and turned the TV on "Viasat History"; thank God for Russian cable TV. There was some interesting documentary about Russian architecture.

Soon after they drunk their teas they fell asleep on the couch. Reid had sat in a more comfortable position – one for sleeping; with Emily's head on his shoulder. There was a pillow underneath her head as before she fell asleep they had realized that leaning on a shoulder isn't the best thing and they laughed when Reid put a pillow over his shoulder and she laid there.

In a few hours Spence woke up. It was dark. The TV had turned itself off as nobody had used it for a long time. He felt Emily shifting slightly and gently stroke her hair.

"Emily?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You have to wake up. It's three o'clock. It's time for bed."

"Let's sleep here." She didn't feel like moving at all.

"I have to go home…"

"Why?" this time she sat up and looked at him. The only light in the room coming from the street lights and the sky.

He didn't reply.

She stood up taking his hand in hers. "Come on… We're going to bed." she told him silently.

He stood up too. "Are you sure?"

He couldn't really tell but he knew that she was giving him an 'of course' face. In a moment they were walking towards her bedroom hand in hand. She let go of Reid's hand and took out blankets from the wardrobe. She put them on the bed and looked at Spence. He was standing right in front of her. Just so close… and she wanted to kiss him.

They were looking in each other's eyes; Emily bit her lower lip a little after her eyes fell on his lips. He watched her and in a moment he moved his hand to her face and cupped her cheek. Then he kissed her …so gently. Such a small and loving kiss it was. Slowly, it was growing more passionate but never hungry; just loving. In a few minutes they slowly sat on the bed and broke the kiss. Slowly they took off each other's clothes. Soon they were sitting in the same position, naked; his hands cupping her face again and he was kissing her and she was kissing back. Spence lightly pushed her on her back on the bed and now he was lying on top of her, holding up on his arms as not to crush her but simply feel her beneath him.

God, kissing Reid happened to be mesmerizing. She loved the sex they had but she felt that tonight it would be different and it was. In a few minutes Spence shifted she felt his right hand traveling down her side to rest on her hip. He stroke it a few times ever so gently. Then his hand pushed at her leg so that it was over his. Emily got the hint and she moved it even further up until it reached his waist. The felling of him intimately pressed against her was so sensual. Then he broke the kiss to look in her eyes. A question was asked without words. Emily nodded and without breaking eye contact Reid shifted again then she felt him entering her. His eyes kept hers; such an intense look he possessed. She imagined the erotic picture they were – he was inside her, his eyes looking straight in her soul. She nodded again telling him she was ready for him to move. But, God, were his eyes drinking her in or was she under some kind of powerful spell? She couldn't move her gaze away; damn she felt tears rushing to her cheeks as he moved in her, so intense was their lovemaking that she wondered if she would live through it. The sensations she felt – his body moving over hers, his skin in constant contact with hers; his cock easing inside her; his deep gaze never letting hers drift away. Like this they rocked for the next… she wasn't sure thirty, forty, fifty minutes? She really didn't know. His erection spreading her, stabbing her in all the right places, his movements precise and simply perfect. He would sometimes move so that when he enters her he'd presses against her clit. Breathtaking – that is what it was. And it hit her out of nowhere an orgasm so strong and powerful but so different in the same time. It burst through her like warm light and she felt him coming inside her, his cock ejaculating come in her and that made her orgasm again and that was also different – his orgasm led her to one more moment of sweet control-loss.

Emily and Spence kissed again sharing that wonderful moment and loving every second of it. In a few moments he broke the kiss and looked at her while moving out of her. He then lay on his side facing her and put his hand protectively over her waist. She turned on her side putting one hand under her pillow and the other stroking his face. She moved closer and pressed her lips against his in a small kiss. Then she turned around and her back was pressed against his hard chest; his hand was still holding her and still pulling her closer to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Genre (for this chapter): Romance; Porn w/ plot**

**Rating (for this chapter): NC-17 (M)**

**This is the last chapter! Thank you all very much for reading this fic. I really hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for all the great reviews you sent me! **

**Let me know what you think of the last chapter and the fic as all!**

**Enjoy! =] **

********************….. **

On the next morning when Prentiss woke up she didn't see Reid in the room. She sighed. He had left… The door to her bedroom opened and he walked in with a mug of coffee.

"Reid!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" he asked a bit startled.

"You didn't leave!" she said happily and sat in the bed as he gave her the mug.

"Should I have?" he frowned slightly.

"No, no! God, no. I – I just." She shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled and took a sip from her coffee.

He sat next to her in the bed and gave her a little kiss on the lips. When he pulled back she smiled and looked down then at him again. "Thank you." She murmured.

"What for?"

"For being yourself." Emily told him but that confused 'dear old' Reid and she loved it.

That is how she had always imagined it if she were to be with him. She was now looking in his eyes and was smiling.

She took another sip of her coffee and then put the mug on the night table. Then she hugged her legs and put her chin on her knees for a moment. In a few seconds she straightened and sighed.

"I think it's a good time to tell you about my dream." She started.

"Okay." He smiled and looked ready to listen.

Emily looked aside for a moment a grin on her face and then she started "I was laying on this bed completely naked and you, fully clothed, were leaning against the wall there." She gestured with her head towards the wall facing the bed. "You had this sexy little smile on your face…" she chuckled while looking at him.

"_Come on, Reid!" Emily agitated him. "Don't you want to fuck me?" she asked him._

"_Not tonight, Emily." He told her._

"_Why?" she stuck her lower lip out. He arched his right eyebrow and then smiled again. "Fine!" she said frustrated. "At least hand me my dildo." _

"_Where is it?" asked Reid._

"_In the wardrobe." He walked to the wardrobe and opened it. "Top shelf." Prentiss instructed. Reid reached inside and took out a box. He opened it; took out the dildo and gave it to her. "Thanks." She said and put it next to her on the bed. She started by moving her hands over her neck and breasts slightly massaging them then down her stomach. Her eyes didn't leave Reid's face for a moment. His eyes were following her every movement frantically. Her right hand slid between her legs and she bent them in the knees and spread them in the same time framing her clit with two fingers. Her left hand went back up playing with her breasts. And the feeling of his gaze on her skin was burning her – totally erotic. She pushed one finger inside her gasping and licked her lips. Reid took a breath in. Emily felt like a porn star. It was so weird. She moved her hand away and took the sex-toy turning it on. The buzzing sound filled the room. Reid was watching as Emily brought the head of the dildo to her clit and pressed there. She hissed at the contact. Then she moved the vibrator around her clit then in her and in a few moments started pumping. Her other hand abandoned her breasts and traveled down to her clit and fingered it. _

"God, the pleasure I felt…" Prentiss looked at her hands which were still embracing her legs and then back at Reid "And then I woke up." She said fast and sighed.

Spence arched a brow. "Interesting dream." He said; his voice hoarse.

"Tell me about it!" Prentiss agreed. "Tell me somethin'-"

"Whether or not I would enjoy that dream of yours if it were real?" he interrupted with an amused smile.

Emily chuckled looking aside for a few seconds then her eyes fell back on Reid's. "Tell me something about orgasms. Something that a person doesn't expect to hear in this context."

"Hmm… okay. Our most sexual organ is the brain. That's exactly where the orgasm happens. An impulse coming from the nerve endings which are situated on the head of the penis for men and the clitoris and the front wall of the vagina for women reaches the brain. Those impulses stimulate thalamus opticus - the area of the brain which according to science has a main role in the mechanism of the orgasm. The limbic system also takes part in the process. The commands from the brain, on their hand, work their way through the spinal cord towards the pelvis – in this area stimulating substances and electrical impulses 'join'. The blood vessels become bigger and more blood flows towards the genitals, the breasts, the face. Breathing is rapid; the pulse could reach up to a hundred and eighty beats per minute. The brain synthesis' more endorphins – the hormones of happiness which flow into the blood and make us feel great pleasure." He gave her a dull smile.

Emily couldn't believe he just said that; as if it was… nothing. She would always wonder at that man's way of thinking.

"Emily?"

"Hmm… yea… that was… what I wanted to hear. Thanks." She said.

"Welcome." He watched her, same expression.

She was so hot form her dream and imagining them have sex right now with their hearts beating so fast and their breaths rapid as he had said… damn his Reidyness…

"Reid…" her breath was becoming more and more hurried.

He pressed his lips together and touched her hand.

"I need to tell you something, Emily... I love you." He told her. Emily kissed him and before he could realize what's happening she pulled back.

"I love you too." She said and then they kissed again.

And those kisses were ones of the many they would share from then on.

_**The End**_


End file.
